


spring breeze

by borntovixx



Series: #00FFTOBER [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV, 威神V
Genre: 00FICTOBER, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Open Ending, Pining, Platonic Relationships, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntovixx/pseuds/borntovixx
Summary: Lucas loves spring, he really does. But there's something he loves even more.PROMPT #1 of 00FFTOBER





	spring breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the fic enter for 00FFTOBER for the prompt #1: SPRING, as well as my narration fic ever!! I'm excited to share this but at the same time I feel like this is kind of rushed, but I loved the idea of this prompt so I had to give it a try! 
> 
> I'll probably go back to check mistakes or typos, but for now enjoy!!

_ **#1 SPRING** _

  
  


A light breeze caresses his skin, carrying the scent of blooming flowers, so strong it is almost inebriating. 

Lucas lays on his back, head resting on this hands, and the grass tickles his arms, exposed by the tank top he is wearing. He smiles, his eyes closed as he enjoys the sun kissing his skin, the warmth of spring after long months of cloudy winter days.

He breathes in the fresh air, letting it fill his lungs. He stays silent, listening to the sounds of the world awakening around him. 

Birds singing, their wings flapping as they fly from one tree to another. Leaves rustling as the wind blows, gentle and pleasing. Flowers blooming, beautiful and fragrant, painting the park with vibrant colors. Children play happily, laughing and yelling while enjoy warmer weather and longer days.

Lucas loves spring, it is his favourite season. He loves how everything is brighter, stronger, warmer, prettier, happier during spring, as if the world is under a magic spell that awakens it from the torpor of the cold and gloomy winter. 

He feels the energy of nature flowing through his veins, making him feel full of life and invincible.

He smiles wider, laughs louder, loves harder. Everything he feels is amplified, as if he was constantly high on life, having the same effects of drinking three espressos in two hours. With three shots of sugar.

He could never get enough of spring. The graze of the rays of sunshine on his skin make him feel alive and recharged, even though they also make his cheeks go red. 

His tanned skin beams,  _ glistens _ . 

He learned to love it, after years of people giving his weird looks, their bodies covered to avoid getting even slightest tan. 

He learned not to care about what strangers thoughts, and now he enjoys being outside like this, the warmth of the sun infusing vibrant energy in his bones.

He hears the scratching sound of pencil on paper, fast and rhythmic, a sketch trying to capture a still image before it changes. 

Lucas smiles, letting the sound fill his ears, smiling wides as he hears it slow down, the last details being added to make the drawing perfect. 

He moves his hand, wanting to move a strand of hair that was tickling his cheek, but a loud yell stops him, hand still in middle air.

"Lucas Wong, don't you dare move! I'm almost done with this, and I need it to be perfect. Move and I'll fight you."

Lucas laughs resonantly, trying hard to fight the instinct to cover his mouth with his hand. His chest shakes, barely holding back from laughing out loud. He doesn't underestimate the threat of a fight, he just finds it endearing and kind of cute, coming from a boy way shorter than him. But also terrifying, knowing the threat is sincere and a fight is very likely to happen. .

To go against an art student two days before the deadline of an assignment? A student that went through loud mental breakdowns caused by wrong shadings or unsatisfying coloring? He doesn't want to test his luck yet, thank you very much.

"Well, since I am the model shouldn't it be perfect already? I mean, have you seen me? Literally an artwork," he jokes, laughing out loud as the other snorts, faking annoyance. 

“Shut up,” Lucas pictures the other grinning slightly, pencil moving on paper as he redefines the lines of his drawing. 

He opens his eyes, turning his head to the source of the scratching sound. 

Renjun is sitting under a tree, legs bent and his sketchbook propped on his thighs, his eyebrows gritted in concentration as he keeps drawing. A ray of sunshine illuminates the left side of his face with a warm glow, making him look ethereal like the Venus in the famous Botticelli painting.

Lucas could watch him like this for days, being so immersed in doing what he loves, turning everything he sees into a beautiful piece of art through the magic of his hands, pencil and paper. 

He knows nothing about art, but he can feel it every time he observes one of Renjun's works: feelings portrayed and delivered intensely with the skilled use of colors, shadows and paint. 

Anyone could understand what he felt while working on a piece, and that's what made his art so beautiful. Its transparency, its sincerity.

He sits up, and something falls on his shoulders. He runs a hand through his hair and feels something velvety and coarse on his fingers.

His hand is full of colorful petals, of flowers the other must have placed in his hair without him noticing. He touches his face, and feels a petal on his cheek, right under his eye. He smiles, wondering how he didn't notice him placing all those flowers around him. 

He lifts his head, observing Renjun as he draws, humming absentmindedly to music playing in his earphones, lost in his own world. He thinks he looks beautiful like that, surrounded by nature, the sun making his skin shine like a diamond, the wind breeze ruffling his honey blonde hair. 

Lucas stands up, moving silently to stand behind him, observing his work.    
  
His figure portrayed in the drawing looks peaceful, eyes closed and a blissful smile. The flowers bring colors to the black and white sketch, every element is detailed, so realistic it almost looks like a photograph. 

“Woah, you did an amazing job, it looks beautiful!” he says maybe a little too close to Renjun’s ear, making him jump. 

“Oh my God! You scared me! What the hell are you doing?” He turns to him, shocked and slightly annoyed, the sketchbook and the pencil set down on his backpack.

Lucas giggles, finding the expression on his face very amusing. 

“Don’t laugh! Didn’t I tell you not to move? Why did you do it?” he asks, trying to sound angry as he crosses his arms, the smile creeping across his face betraying him. He stands up, raising his head to look at Lucas in the eyes. 

“Guess I was in the mood for a fight,” he answers, and Renjun gasps theatrically putting a hand on his mouth. He takes off his glasses and rolls up his sleeves, stretches his arms and legs, warming up as if he was getting ready for a boxe match. 

“Let’s do this then.”

Lucas laughs as Renjun throws himself at him, making him lose balance. He trips on his feet and falls on his back, bringing Renjun down with him. 

They break up, laughing until they have tears in their eyes.

Lucas stops, staring at the other as he keeps giggling. 

He thinks he looks adorable like that, the smile on his face making him look as beautiful as ever. He picks a flower from the grass and puts it behind his ear, the delicate gesture surprising him. 

“Cute,” he whispers, smiling widely as Renjun turns red, his hands barely covering the blush on his face. 

  
Lucas loves spring, he really does. But there’s something he loves even more, during every season of the year, no matter how cold the weather is. 

  
  
And that’s his best friend, _Renjun_. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I could have done better with this prompt, but at the same time I wanted to focus on the feeling of spring, more than everything else. I decided to leave things kinda vague because it felt like the right thing to do to keep it short. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments or kudos, or also talk to me on twitter at @borntovixx!!


End file.
